Programmable memory is being widely used in various electronic applications, such as one-time programmable fuses, field-programmable gate array (FPGA) devices, and programmable logic arrays (PLA). One commonly used programmable memory type is a metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) based on hot-carrier effects, in which a high electrical field in the channel of the MOSFET generates hot carriers, which produce electron-hole pairs through impact ionization. Electrons are injected and trapped in the spacer and holes are collected by the substrate. Depending on whether electrons are trapped in the spacer or not, a logic value of “0” or “1” is produced.